


Changing rooms

by Madworld



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor needs new clothes in Amy's opinion after she sees some old pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing rooms

**Author's Note:**

> ...again something else that I'd forgotten I'd written :L

“Doctor?” Amy called from the TARDIS console.  
The Doctor looked up and walked over, quickly, he always got nervous when Amy was hanging round all the distinctly dangerous looking switches and handles… as he was sure any rational person would.   
“Doctor”, she repeated.” What are all these photos?”  
“What are you doing looking at those!” The doctor yelped, “Those are…!”  
“A fashion crime” Amy interrupted.  
“No…. they’re…mine” he said awkwardly.   
Amy looked a him. Then the photos. Then him again.  
“What is THAT?” She suddenly exclaimed with a barely stifled giggle.  
“…..A scarf…..just a-areally long one” The Doctor replied, jabbing at the power button on the screen of the camera.  
The button refused to obey and the camera stayed on.  
“Wh-where did you even get these photos….and how are they on there!” he moaned.  
“River downloaded them for me” ,She said distractedly,”…..and WHY are you wearing a celery stick?”  
“Of course she did” He muttered darkly.  
“And it’s a fashion statement…….besides……it looked cool” He murmured in response to Amy’s question.   
“Cool?” Amy raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
“Yes…cool!”  
“Coming from the guy in a bowtie”  
“Bowties are cool” He muttered.  
Amy shook her head.  
“That’s it…..we’re going shopping…and I’m getting you a decent set of clothes for your next regeneration…..that way maybe you’ll be able to blend in more and then maybe every single alien in the universe will stop noticing you and will LEAVE EARTH ALONE” She ranted.  
The Doctor nodded. It was best to not talk when she was ranting.   
***  
“But I don’t understand why I have to put it ON!” The Doctor whined.  
He was standing in the changing rooms of NEXT (A clothes store on Earth)   
Amy had selected a couple of shirts and ties and coats and trousers and shoes and hats. The Doctors arms ached from carrying them all.   
“River” Amy said.  
The doctor frowned. River had insisted on coming. Why he did not know.   
“Try them on Sweetie”  
“But I don’t-  
“Sweetie”  
“But-  
“NOW”  
“Ok”  
Grumbling to himself the Doctor fitted into one of the changing rooms as best as he could with the mountain of clothes he had in his arms and dumped them on the floor. Then started to undress.  
***  
Amy and River were getting bored. They’d been standing outside for over twenty minutes now.  
“Doctor are you still in there?” Amy called.  
“Yes!”  
“What’s taking you so long?”   
The Doctor jumped and stopped admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers and a black suit jacket.   
“I look like an undertaker” He muttered to himself, smoothing his hair back.  
“Then again…. A very handsome undertaker” He said, admiring himself again.  
Then he had an idea. He picked up his bowtie and put it own. The dark red was very bright next to the dark blue but he like it that way. Then he removed his red braces from his trousers and attached them to the ones he as wearing now.   
“Much better!” He thought to himself.   
He jumped out of the changing room shouting  
“Taa-daa!”  
He expected Amy and River to go  
“Oooooh”  
But instead all he got was  
“NO…definitely not!.....Get back in there Doctor and put on the other clothes…..and River you go in and supervise him this time!”   
The Doctor looked crest-fallen  
“Come on Sweetie”


End file.
